


Un Homme avec un Homme

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Erik dit que c’est mal agir, Charles dit qu’il vaut mieux laisser dire.





	Un Homme avec un Homme

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic inspirée de "Une Femme avec une Femme" de Mecano.

Charles et Erik se tiennent la main, observant des magnifiques colombes s’envoler devant le manoir Xavier. Rien qui ne puisse gêner une quelconque morale. Pourtant dans le cœur des deux hommes le doute s’installe, puisqu’ils sont seuls à cet instant. Loin des regards. Loin des élèves. Loin des autres.  
Quand ils sont seuls comme ce soir là, où ils n’ont rien à perdre et tout à gagner, après que leurs mains se soient liées et qu’ils se soient alors dirigés vers le bureau de Charles, les peaux et les chairs se lient, se découvrent, s’apprivoisent, s’apprennent, s’aiment. Un amour qui reste secret, mais qu’ils ne pourraient jamais cacher alors nus l’un contre l’autre. Alors sous le regard des autres, dans les couloirs du manoir, dans le parc, ils le déguisent en amitié. Erik dit que c’est mal agir, Charles dit qu’il vaut mieux laisser dire. 

Ce que les élèves pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire. 

Qui arrête les phénix en plein vol ? A deux, se cachant derrière les haies. Un homme avec un homme. Charles avec Erik. 

On ne peut pas les juger. On ne veut pas jeter la première pierre. Et si en poussant la porte, on les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon, aurions-nous l’audace de tousser et les déranger ? Si cela nous gênent, nous n’avons qu’à les laisser et nous en aller. Avec nos jugements, nos regards, nos insultes ils construiraient leur forteresse. 

Qui arrêterait deux phénix en plein vol ? A deux, se cachant derrière des fauteuils, un homme aimant un autre homme. Charles aimant Erik.  
Magneto répète que c’est mal agir, mais le Professeur répond une nouvelle fois qu’il vaut mieux les laisser dire.  
Ce que nous pensons ou disons ne pourraient absolument rien y faire.

Qui sommes-nous pour arrêter deux hommes en plein vol ? A deux, s’aimant derrière des rideaux tirés. Deux hommes brûlant de leurs inextinguibles flammes.  
Qui sommes-nous pour arrêter deux être vivants en plein vol ? A deux, se dévorant l’un l’autre derrière une porte fermée pour plus d’intimité.  
Charles avec Erik.


End file.
